lion amoung wolves
by originalgaijin
Summary: next part of my AU story. Who is killing Marines during training? WHat would Barclay choose Ziva or the Corp?


They stood lined up in the pouring rain in the hills outside Camp Lejune. The men of 6th Marine Expeditionary Unit, getting a lecture from their Commander Colonel Phelps about honor and valor. Lt. Barclay stood their blood boiling over with clinched fists; he wanted to punch Captain Myers in the face for falling him and his men in tonight's exercise. He now knew Captain Myers was just going to get Marines killed his Marines. He hated when CO's got in his way. Especially when he knew mistakes could be fatal to those who served under him.

Thoughts of his time in Iraq flashed threw his mind, lost friends and mistakes he'd made. Promises he made and didn't keep. His left leg burned with fire from the thoughts of Iraq. He could feel every piece of shrapnel go threw his leg again. He wasn't going to repeat his mistakes again not with this command. Even if it meant that all his men meant got out and he didn't.

"If you remember that then you will be true warriors" the Colonel said proud of himself. was unimpressed by this Ivy League Grad turned Marine Officer. Who was promoted well past his ability.

The Lieutenant was one of the few men who had seen combat and hated to listen to crap like this he knew it didn't mean anything. He needed to get his men back on the range and get them ready to be deployed to Iraq in two weeks.

"Alright 6th MEU dismissed" Spoke Phelps from the back of Humvee over aloud speaker. With an umbrella hold over his head by some ass-kissing Corporal.

The unit slogged it back to their barracks a few miles away in an organized tangle of tired and excited men. They were granted a 48-hour liberty probably there last before being deployed. A Humvee came down the road and pulled up next to the column of Marines. A young Corporal stepped out with a manila envelop. And handed it to the lieutenant. A confused and tired Jonathan opened it to his dismay. He was ready to jump out of his skin

"What is it Barclay?" asked the Gunnery Sergeant Wilkes trying to sneak a peak over his shoulder "love letter, my promotion?"

"Nothing like that gunny we got our new company CO and he wants to see me tonight" His tone was cold and dark

"Who's out new commander"? Questioned Wilkes confused standing on the side of the road.

"Major L.J. Gibbs" Jonathan could his teeth grind together behind his lips. Every muscle in his body became tense and rigid.

"Sounds like a hard ass" Wilkes spoke as he returned to walking back to the barracks. Leaving Jonathan standing in the rain with his unspoken anger.

"Fuck" Jonathan said under his breath and he just continued marching with his platoon, in silence and deep in thought.

In the Officers barracks of 6th MEU they prepared for there weekend liberty. They were loud and rowdy as they discussed this weekends planned festivities." I know this great little spot just a couple miles down the road with cold women and warm beer you in Barclay?"

"Nah Mat I'm good I'm staying on base this weekend" He continued to clean his footlocker and look for his notepad. Waiting for the impending storm to arrive.

"What the hell is this, come on lets go drinking its not often we get this lets go. And don't you dare tell me that exercise from tonight is still bothering you man?" continued Lt. Mathew Shepard from across the room.

"ATTENTION OFFICER ON DECK" barked a marine by the door.

The men snapped to attention and moved to the foot of there beds.

"I'm Major Gibbs, who's Lt. Barclay?" He came in with the force of a hurricane. The assembled lieutenants stood in awe of this man. Jonathan knew what was coming and didn't like it at all "Who's Alpha Company 2nd Platoon?" He barked and continued walking deeper into the barracks.

"I 'am Sir" he said steeping forward.

"The rest of you are liberty this weekend correct?" He calmly strode through their barracks examining each man as he past them. The lieutenants flinched one by one as they were caught in his glare as he got to them.

"Yes Sir" The group spoke as one

"Then get out of here" Gibbs motioned them to the door

"Good luck sucker"

"Yeah thanks Mat"

The other Officers quickly filed out of the Barracks and were off to there assorted weekend hangouts. With just Barclay and Gibbs standing they're in the empty barracks.

"So was it the director or you who thought I couldn't get this done on my own?" The distain in his voice was hostile and cold toward Gibbs

"Good to see you too Jonathan" Gibbs stood there trying to find the measure of the man in front of him.

"Well? What else could it be? You show up here undercover with my deadline fast approaching. It screams that someone doesn't trust to do my job" Jonathan couldn't help the biter tone that he shot at his boss.

"You've had time" Gibbs studied the angry Marine he knew about his temper but wasn't sure if there wasn't more driving his anger

" I had to earn the trust of my men first. That takes time." He spoke in a defensive tone and his body language matched as he turned toward Gibbs

"There not your men". Gibbs spoke in a calm controlled tone "Remember that"

"I'm the officer of record here aren't I? Major GIBBS?" The anger in his voice was a challenge to the cool and collected Senior Agent that now strolled right up to Jonathan's face.

"You want to hit me Lieutenant? Your record speaks volumes about you and your problem with Superior Officers" Gibbs searched his face for another possible cause of his anger.

"Don't tempt we gunny just stay out of my way and let me work" They were eye to eye with neither about to back down.

"I thought you got your temper under control?" Gibbs folded his arms to void the urge of punching out this cocky young Marine. Gibbs hated seeing shades of himself when he saw Jonathan with his blood up like this.

"I don't have a temper control problem. I have a problem with my CO's not letting we work and getting in the way" He realized he had clinched his fist and sat down on his bunk. Ziva stood silently in the doorway. Watching the two men she trust the most bicker like small children.

"You're avoiding my question Gibbs." He tried to take a civil tone with Gibbs but the blood was still running hot through his veins

"The director told me that you knew we were coming." Stepping to one side to show the door.

'We?'

He turned to find Ziva standing there in a Marine uniform. His heart skipped a beat. If only that was the only uniform she had to wear he thought. He rose to his feet in shock of what he saw fighting back the smile he had from seeing her after the long month he'd spent here undercover here and being unable to talk to her.

"What's going on here Gunny?" Anger now replaced with a little fear and confusion.

"That's Major and she's going to be your backup. She's going to be assigned to your company, as it's new translator. Since you've narrowed down the list of suspects. She's going to be placed under your command in your platoon"

"An you don't have any say in this, McGee, Abby and Tony are here on base to collect evidence discreetly while you two gather all that you can on your suspects" He watched the change in Jonathan's posture and demeanor. He tried to place a reason. Before his mind shot back to how Ziva had been acting in Jonathan's Absence. How she had been quiet and reserved from the team, yet demanding updates on Jonathan's assignment on a daily basis. He didn't like the thoughts that were now coming to mind.

"Is she ready Major Gibbs'? He couldn't stand it. The burning urges he had to grab her and kiss her and let off some steam with her. It drove him crazy and an added unneeded complication to the current situation. His mind moved from the mission to her and he knew with her there his concentration would be off this investigation.

" I think my Mossad training will be more then enough to survive the next two weeks." She said slightly offended at what he was insinuating

"Your not ready Ziva don't do this" He couldn't stand the thought of having to be as hard to her as he had to his men earlier in the day.

"Ready for what?" she protested closing the distance between her and the two marines

"To be a Marine this is going to take a lot more then following orders. You have to know our history, our rules, our culture." He knew there was little that could be done and that his protest was falling on deaf ears.

"Then teach her you have all weekend" Gibbs takes his exit toward the doors of the barracks.

"Were you going Major Gibbs?" He was trying to get find some direction in the chaos that Gibbs had just created.

He turns back with a sly smile. "Officers Club"

Over the following days she got to see a different side of him here, him in his element, being a Marine. Her thoughts came back to something Gibbs had said from time and time "Once a Marine always a Marine" now she knew what it really meant. She sensed he was maybe happier here then back at NCIS with her. But she couldn't stand not being able to be truly be with him. They had to maintain their covers and abide by the strict Marine Code of Laws. She'd been day dreaming about there few dates they had been on. The little private moments they had shared between them. They now seemed like they happened in another lifetime, nowhere near this Camp in which she stood. He had tried to easy on her but she wouldn't take his kindness for what it was. She fought hard to be treated as an equal to the Marines around her. She didn't know that as she passed everyone of the challenges placed in front of her by the training Jonathan's smile was becoming harder and harder for him to hide. He loved the determined look she had when they were in the field. He knew on some level she was enjoying this. Especially when she got to beat him at hand-to-hand combat in front of they entire company. He had considered trying to steal over to her barracks at night for just a kiss but the opportunity never presented it's self. He found it hard to concentrate with her around.

She wondered if anyone had noticed a change in there behavior? That in the past few weeks that she had been happy for the first time in a long time with Jonathan. They had done there best to keep it out of they office and away from Gibbs prying eyes. Though they had been getting more and more bold at work. She hoped no one had noticed but everyone was really off in there own worlds as of late. Tony was off in his misery over Jeanne drowning himself in booze and women. Gibbs had grown softer now that had gotten back with Jenny after her retirement from NCIS and it hadn't affected his work. McGee and Abby were happy together and Gibbs didn't seem to mind them being together. Why should there be anything to stop here from having a little happiness in her life too.

15 Marines had OD'ed from some supped up drugs during training at Camp Lejune before going to Iraq. The 6th MEU was the next to go and had just taken their first casualty to this super drug only a few weeks ago. The problem had been figuring out the drugs were getting into the base and into the hands of Marines.

"Well you've been here a month tell we what you got?" Gibbs sipped coffee and wasn't happy how weak it was.

"It's in supped up Rip Fuel. The stuff gets past around left right and center. An with the amount of long days these units are putting in I'm surprised our body count hasn't shot up dramatically"

"Suspects?" Gibbs said as he searched for somewhere to spit out this drink they try to pass off as coffee.

"Corporal Mota and Private Sterns they work logistics here at Camp Lejune. Which means that as units come through to train there cliental is always changing, making it hard to track done the source of the drugs. Everyone has to go to them for there gear and supplies making it easy for them to deal to just about anyone. There always-carrying rip fuel regardless what were doing and they both have records of disciplinary problems from other units. And Mota's girlfriend is known meth dealer. Just hasn't been busted" Jonathan had been putting in 20 hours days between training his men and trying to conduct a covert investigation with out being noticed by anyone.

"So Mota and Sterns are dealing this supped up rip fuel to Marines and it's killing them when they come here during there training?" Gibbs mind was running threw the evidence in his mind

"Yeah that's what I've got so far. Mota and Sterns have friends in every unit. It wouldn't be hard for them to distribute them under the nose of there superiors as part of their everyday work. Hell I'm using the stuff. It's not illegal Gibbs" Jonathan knew it was going to piss Gibbs off but it was the truth.

"No just lethal" came a dry response from Gibbs.

"I've managed to take samples from all the marines under my command during regular footlocker inspections. So compare them against what we found in the dead Marines tox screen" Passing a small box with samples to Abby who sat patiently at make shift lab they had set up for her to work at.

"That's good work Jonathan" Gibbs approved of his work with a simple nod of the head and turned toward the door

"We should go get Mota and Sterns now they should be out by the motor pool taking our last spares order while the MEU's are working on preparing there humvees for deployment." Jonathan and Ziva were in full pursuit of their boss who was already out the door.

They arrive at the motor pool to find that Mota and Sterns are gone; they 'd disappeared up a tank trail.

"Call Base Security as get his place locked down no one in our out you hear me"

"Yes Sir" responded one the Marines on duty

"Gibbs take this one I've got an idea to head them off " Jonathan turned and sprinted off in the other direction  
"Go and stay in contact Ziva with me" Gibbs blasted out of the motor pool and off to the trail with a cloud of dust and confused Marines in his wake.

Jonathan runs his humvee and speeds off into the woods. Next to him is his personnel M4

Gibbs and Ziva give chase to the fugitives, they stopped when they find Private Stearns lying next to the road. He'd been thrown from the Humvee during their impromptu escape they cuff him and throw him in the back of the Humvee and head off after Mota. Who was long gone into the woods that surround the base, He's going deeper then anyone else has been in a long time. He drives into a clearing surrounded by hills and trees he can smell freedom from the Corp and prosecution. A single gunshot ring out and the right front tire exploded. The humvee comes to a quick stop as Jonathan stands up from behind one of the hills, looking down the scope of his M4. He sets his sights on Mota watching for the first sigh that he might have a weapon. Mota struggles out of the Humvee dazed and confused. He tries to reach for his side arm and another shot rings out. This time Mota has a hole in his right shoulder. And Jonathan is right on top of him to kick away his pistol.

"Go on do it, do it" He screamed. Mota's eyes were like those of a caged animal.

"Oh trust me I want to Mota. I really do" He leaned in a little further bringing the muzzle within inches of Mota's face. The adrenaline coursed through this veins as stared at what he considered to be nothing better then a dog in front of him.

The sound of squealing of tires coming to a stop as Gibbs and Ziva arrive on the scene interrupting the Mota's last moments.

"It's not your lucky day Mota" Jonathan pulls the trigger but the gun jams. Mota looks up shocked to see the butt end of the rifle some across his jaw instead. Gibbs throws Corporal Mota into the back of his Humvee with two Marine MP's and heads off back down the dirt road toward camp. Ziva walks over to Jonathan sitting in the wrecked humvee holding a single bullet in his hands.

"It jammed, I thought it you said it never jammed on you?" she said walking up to him cautiously yet still smiling at him at relieved that this was finally over.

He smiles looking up at her face in the midday sun. "Did it?" he tosses her the bullet." Notices anything about it?" Smirking to himself waiting for her response

"It's covered in black nail polish" She looked puzzled and confused taking a seat next to him.

"Yep but that isn't all. It jammed on me before so I had Abby x ray it there is no cordite charge in it. It can't fire no matter what I do" He chuckled a little at how well this silly idea he had had actually worked.

"You knew it and planned all of this?" She looked into his eyes with a glaze of both amusement and pride. She was impressed by his cunning use of what she would of considering useless ammunition.

" I put two live rounds in above it in the magazine. If I had to I just had to clear the breach and I had a full mag under it" His face changed at the thought of actually having to kill Mota. But that quickly faded and was replaced with an accomplished nod he gave himself while staring at the ground beneath them.

"You couldn't bring yourself to do it?" She softly placed her hand on his back to show her support as she fought the urge to hug him and tell him how proud she was of him and how much she missed him.

"No that wasn't my call to kill him, the Corp will sort him out. I was just here to stop him from killing anymore Marines." He took a slow look around at the small valley they were in. What an odd place for all this to come to an end he thought, Letting out a slow and low sigh instead.

"And you did your job well" Her smile now engulfed her face and she light up as he returned her smile with one of his own

"Thank you Miss Ziva" He laid his head onto her shoulder. She relished the first real contact that they'd had in over a month. He could hear her heart speed up and become as loud as thunder under her shoulder.

"Admit it you loved it here?" Her words were those of someone who had been defeated she already knew his answer. But she couldn't help but ask. There little moment was over time to start figuring out their next move.

"Yeah I did I felt at home here. It was nice to be somewhere that I didn't have to second-guess myself. I knew my place for once. His face turned into a pale solemn expression knowing that he had to find an answer tot eh unspoken question

"An now?" She could feel the world turn under her feet. Her world hung on his next words.

It took a full day to pack up all their things before the team could return to Washington. They had been invited up to Colonel Phelps Office

"That was fine work you did out there all of you but especially . That was exemplary work young man.

"Thank you Sir" He held his stoic expression hiding any real thoughts he was having.

"Is that all you need of me and my Marines Agent Gibbs I have to finish getting ready to deploy?" Gibbs just simply smiled. Jonathan had been right about Phelps. He was way too impressed with himself.

"That all I have for you Colonel best of luck over there." They shook hands and Gibbs fought off the urge to laugh at Phelps.

"An you Agent Gibbs, Officer David" they turn and walk out of they office leaving the Colonel and standing there,

"I know your records were altered when you arrived here . But you have passed all the qualifications to return to active duty. I'd be honored if you'd join us on this Mission?" Phelps sat back into his office chair and tried to study Jonathan for a quick answer.

As the team prepares to leave the base minus one Marine they past the parade grounds were the 6th MEU was Marching in front of friends and family for the last time. Gibbs suddenly pulls the car over and motions to Ziva. "Go get him" a little angst was in this voice.

Jonathan was standing there watching them all go by. She ran to him standing at the end of the parade grounds off by himself. As his platoon passed he saluted his old unit with nothing but pride and a since of accomplished written across this face.

"Do you want to go with them? No one would blame you if you went back" She tried to hide the emotion in her voice

"Not even you Ziva? The thought of him leaving her became all too real in that moment for her.

"I was offered my own squad, but not them. I know were I belong Ziva at NCIS with you" He turned smiling at her. She glowed at the sound of his words.

"Me?" she was ashamed of her voice she sounded like a little girl who got told that a boy liked her for the first time.

"I've come too far with you to just walk away now. I'm not throwing this away"

He pulled her into him and just held her as the parade and day went on around them. She knew what she had to do next. It had taken three years and this man to make her now finally choose.


End file.
